1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to duck decoys, and more particularly to an apparatus for creating duck-like swimming motions to decoys floating in water.
2. Prior Art
One of the principal difficulties for duck hunters is to create a hunting site that appears natural and inviting to ducks. For this reason, the construction of duck blinds is carefully done to make them appear natural yet hide the hunter. As part of this setting it is common practice to float decoys about the blind. Great strides have been made in the physical appearance of the decoys to make them look like real ducks. However, the problem of making the decoys move about in the water as real ducks remains.